Behind Bottles
by scorpialin
Summary: "If vodka was water and I was a duck, I'd swim to the bottom and never come back up." BC/Brick
1. Chapter 1

**_I_**

What was a good time? Ask anyone and they'll tell you that it means either getting hammered with a couple of buddies, smoking out with the lowlifes behind a shack, or spending a good amount of time in bed, a different person each time.

What was my idea of a good time? Well that could take some explaining.

I wasn't one to get high, or sleep around for that matter. Not saying I didn't have my days. I liked getting drunk, yes, but not because I have nothing better to do. I'm fucking Buttercup Utonium. I kick ass for a living because that's what I've always done. Don't get me wrong, the adrenaline rush is sweet especially when you know you decked out the criminal who's messing with your city and your people. But it does get a little much. And when it does, this lovely bottle of Jack is a great turn-to.

I'm not, by any means, an alcoholic. Let's get that straight right now. I drink because it's there, not because I _need_ to.

Well that didn't help my case at all, did it?

Partying is something I enjoy doing on my down times. You know, when my sisters are too whipped up on their homework or some guy they happen to be "dating" at the time, they don't have time to spare for little ol' me. Not that I mind—we had our family Sundays. Besides, we have our own personal lives that extended past each other and the Professor.

Mine just so happened to be kicking back with a couple good friends of mine and a few sips of the bubbly.

I'm not fooling you guys. We all know I'm not so sophisticated as to actually drink a bottle of champagne because I like it. I save those for press conferences and formal parties. Whenever I'm not being the perfect heroine everyone expects me to be in public, I'm the night owl who really just wants to live young, wild, and free.

To me, my good time is the escape from the superficial world.

And tonight, my escape is Ricky's birthday party.

He's 22 now, been legal for a year so there's a lot of booze to go around. Not so sure how the drug system is working around here but I knew better than to get myself involved with that junk. The way I see it, I don't get involve with that; it won't get involved with me. It wouldn't look good for the media to catch the 20-year-old hero doing a couple lines on the bathroom floor.

There're kiddos who look up to me. I need to protect my image as best I can for their sake. Even now, I make sure to conceal my identity so that no one can make me out from the crowd. The only people who know I actually show up to these scenes are my close friends, my sisters, and Ricky of course.

All of whom I have to threaten to keep their damn mouths shut. Especially Bubbles.

So here I am, watching how many people went upstairs with a willing boner or a desperate set of tits. My little secluded corner was reserved for me and three of my closest friends: Darlene, Kathryn and Mitch.

You guys know Mitch Mitchelson. He was without a doubt the only person I can honestly say is my best friend. We've been through a lot since our days at Pokey Oak's. And to be honest, the guy's good looks definitely kicked in our freshman year, but I wouldn't tell him that. It'd add too much to his ego.

Our friendship's had some ups and downs, I won't deny that. We always said we'd do everything together first before we went out into the big bad world. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_—kiss, relationship, sex. Oh yeah, the sex was definitely good, but that's just another thing on the list I would never admit to him.

"Butterbutt, what's your damage?"

See, that's another thing I love about me and Mitch. Our friendship can never change no matter what shit we put ourselves through.

I looked over at him and saw that he was giving me a weird stare. "I've been calling you. Go get me a beer."

"Get off your ass and get it yourself, Mitchelson." I bit back playfully and Mitch flipped me one. "Where'd they go?" I asked conversationally and took a quick swig from what's left of my bottle. He shrugged and went back to his phone.

"Dunno. Left."

"No shit."

"Don't like the answer? Don't ask me then. Now go get me a beer." I gave him a deadpanned stare, but he was too busy sexting to really pay attention to me.

Same old Mitch.

But I wasn't keen to just sit around with a bore so I got to my feet and went in search of Kat or Darlene, whoever came first. One of them had to know where the coolers were at.

Kat is that one older chick who likes to hang around guys a few years younger just because. But it's not like she's in her thirties or anything, she's just 25. To me, age didn't matter. I've never been the type to meet someone and be like "Oh, how old are you so that I know whether or not I can be your friend."

No. That's stupid and I'm not one to judge someone. I mean, look at me. I'm a science experience gone wrong (or right, I'm still debating on what good I am to the Professor) so I'm in no position to tell someone to piss off because they're older or younger, or whatever the fuck is different about them.

Besides, Kat's the only person in Townsville who doesn't mind going all the way to Citiesville to snag a bottle of the good stuff. All we have here is the generic shit the local gas stations have to offer. By generic I mean completely tasteless and hardly gives you a buzz, but what can you expect from the perfect town like this? Citiesville has a track record full of track records; therefore better beer is always in their stock.

The struggles of living in a shallow city.

Not that I mind. I actually prefer the cheap stuff down here because it's got some kick, but not enough to have me totally drunk or belligerent.

Have you ever gone to a party and see that one ditzy bitch that won't shut up? That's Darlene. She's usually the calm one but you hand her a beer and all bets are off. It's actually pretty funny. Everyone knows that if she doesn't have alcohol in her system then she's the biggest turn off ever. People always try to get her to the nearest keg just so she can loosen up.

When I turned the corner into the kitchen, I saw that a few guys were working on helping her unwind. She was perched upside down on a keg stand while everyone formed a circle around her, whooping and hollering like idiots. I watched them for a good few minutes, just relishing in the carefree, albeit drunken, smile that she had plastered on her face.

With parents like hers, she deserved a few hours to let loose.

I left them in search of Kat. Another thing about her is that she's like a fucking little kid. She'll show up, keep us company, give us beer, and then she'll wonder off. Sometimes I don't even know what the hell she's thinking when she's roaming the place, but she ends up passed out in the weirdest places. I remember Ricky nearly busted a nut when he found her unconscious in his parents' bathtub with another guy while his parents were sleeping literally four feet away.

Needless to say, Ricky had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

So you can imagine my surprise when I managed to actually find her, conscious and whatnot, watching the game with a few frat boys from her university. I tapped her shoulder and she didn't even look up.

"Whaddya want, BC?" Charming.

"Where's the beer?"

Kat clicked her tongue, "Always usin' me. Ya never ask me how my day was; just go straight to the beer. Fucked up."

"How was your day?"

"Shitty. Beer's in the blue cooler."

I rolled my eyes but nevertheless went to the blue cooler sitting in the corner of the room next to the artificial plants. Ricky says it'd be easier to hide if the cops ever raid the house. I think he's a fucking moron.

Just as I bent down to open it, a foot stepped on the top and kept it closed. I looked up, glaring at this bold son of a bitch through my shades. "Sorry there, B. You passed your limit. I'm not driving you home again."

So drinking has a negative effect on my powers, what of it? I came here with the intention to have a good time like everyone else. Granted Ricky _did_ have to drive me home on some occasions, I always could call Blossom or, hell, Mitch could walk me.

"You're testing a superhero? Not a smart move."

Ricky laughed and removed his foot, opening the cooler and taking out two beers. I straightened up and he handed me one, patting my back with his free hand. "I'm just messing with you, kid."

I hated it when he called me 'kid'. He's two years older than me and he never lets me forget it. He likes to treat me like a child and it takes dangling him off a rooftop for him to quit his shit—for a moment.

I let his comment slide just this one time. It was his birthday after all. I popped the cap and chugged a good half of it. Ricky watched me and shook his head when he pulled his bottle away from his lips. "You never change, do you?"

"You sound a little disappointed there, Ricky."

He shrugged. "I don't like my girls drinking more than me."

"Good thing I'm not your girl then. You wouldn't be able to keep up." Ricky choked on his beer and started laughing.

When he calmed down, he wiped the side of his mouth. "Damn, ain't that the truth."

I liked Ricky. He may not be somebody I'd tell all my shit to, but he was a pretty okay guy. Loaded too, but let's not get into that.

All I'm saying is that if Ricky ever inherits his parents' money, then I may or may not be the first to jump on the bandwagon.

He looked over my shoulder and jerked his head. "Looks like the gang's back in town." I looked behind me and resisted the urge to gag.

Ace.

Let me tell you something about Ace. I've been kicking his ass since I was 5, ok? I never thought I'd ever have feelings for him. But I did, back in my floozy days. I was 15 and he, I wanna say, was about 27. So you could see where the problem started. Any self respect I had was gone the first time we messed around. I won't try to justify it. I was stupid and naïve, so let's just leave it at that.

Well, I hope we can just leave it at that.

He was coming this way.

Ricky knew my beef with Ace so he knew better than to leave me alone with him.

"Well, well, look who it is." I almost rolled my eyes when I saw he had Snake and Big Billy flanking him. Granted the whole Gangrene gang were idiots, these two definitely took the cake. Big Billy was always clueless and dimwitted, and Snake was just... _Snake_. He kissed Ace's ass every chance he got. "How ya' been, _Buttercup_?" He pronounced every syllable my name in a way that made my skin crawl.

Ricky stepped forward in between us, offering Ace a beer. "Have a beer, mate." Ace looked at him from over his sunglasses and frowned. "Where you guys been? Last I heard you were taking care of the bank in Citiesville."

That seemed to do the trick. Ace grinned cockily and the two walked away while discussing the success of his "heist". Ricky looked back at me and winked. I nodded gratefully back at him.

But that left me with two morons to keep me company.

Snake smirked at me. "What's good, BC?" The way he hisses always got to me. Out of the gang, I liked him the least.

"Piss off, Sanford." Snake flinched and I left.

Like hell I'd talk to any of them. I've made peace with my mistakes. I don't need it to keep slapping me in the face.

Now a comfortable distance away from trouble, I took the time to take in the atmosphere of this party.

It was still lively and upbeat, something I was thankful for. I needed a distraction from Ace. I didn't want to deal with any shit tonight and I'll be damned if I let a good party go to waste on me.

Taking a beer from a stumbling pair of idiots, I downed it and grinned when I felt the kick.

_Finally._

* * *

**I do not own Powerpuff Girls. Any recognizable character is credited to its original owner, Craig McCracken.**

**I do not claim complete idea ownership of Behind Bottles of Vodka. It was originally penned by author Fantasy Delight. This story is adopted. Any unrecognizable content added to this story is my own. Any recognizable content from its original upload is not my own.**

**Copyright © 2013 by scorpialin  
All rights reserved. No part of this document may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise, without prior written permissions of scorpialin. Copyright infringement not intended.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_II_**

"Alright, alright, gonna save the bullshit and get straight to it. Thanks for making this birthday every guy's dream and Kat," Ricky looked over at the game, which was paused for his speech. Kat was looking at him expectantly. "Thanks for the beer." Everyone hollered as Kat lazily waved off his compliment. "Here's to another year, see you fuckers when I'm 23!"

The entire house erupted in cheers and everyone downed their drinks. I watched from the loveseat and shook my head. Half these guys didn't need to drink for Ricky's toast; they were doing a fine job getting hammered all by themselves. Ricky bowed dramatically on the makeshift stage (which was really just two coffee tables stacked on top each other) and hopped down, his beer spilling out of his red cup.

He plopped down next to me and threw an arm over my shoulders. "Where ya' buddies at, girl?"

"Drunk, drunk, prolly dead."

Ricky laughed and patted my head. "Go have fun. Ya been sittin' here for a while."

"Two minutes just to listen to your pathetic excuse for a speech."

"I thought it was pretty good." A smooth voice interjected, leaning in between the two over the back of the loveseat. I gritted my teeth and kept my eyes on the flat screen TV, which resumed the basketball finals. "Hard to believe such a charismatic guy is only 22. You must be getting it good."

Ricky, ever the polite host, smiled back. "Thanks mate. Good to see _somebody_ recognizes my talent." I scoffed.

"Ah, she's always been a little sourpuss. Ain't that right, BC?"

I scowled, "Don't call me that."

Ace clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Well, I only came to say goodbye. It was a helluva party." Of course Ricky reveled in that compliment. He puts a lot of effort into making sure his parties are bitching so _of course_ he's going to appreciate anybody who "recognizes his talent."

I watched with a frown as they shook hands. "Here ya go. Little Arturo managed to snag this from the red cooler."

The red cooler was Kat's "do not fucking touch" cooler. She brought it for her and her frat boys and it was filled with the best alcohol Citiesville had to offer. She was so damn stingy with her beer; she wouldn't even let me get one. How a creep like Arturo managed to get one is beyond me.

Ace held the opened bottle out to me. I shot him an incredulous look. Was he serious?

Ricky sensed my discomfort and grabbed the bottle from Ace's hands. "I'm not even gonna ask how you got away with this, but thanks. I've always wondered what sweetness she hides from the rest of us."

"No problem." Ace patted his shoulder and turned to me. "See you later, Buttercup." I didn't miss the suggestiveness of his voice, nor did I miss the not so subtle wink he sent my way from over his annoying sunglasses.

He made me want to vomit.

Ace left us to our own after that and I watched him until he was out of sight. Turning back to Ricky, I noticed he was holding out the bottle to me. Scoffing, I pushed it back to his chest, "Get that away from me. If Kat sees us with it she'll flip. Besides, I don't know what that bastard's done to it."

"C'mon, BC! It's from _Kat's cooler_! It's the top of the line shit!"

"Then you drink it. It's your birthday."

"I want you to drink some to. Brandy this nice has gotta be shared with my best girl."

"One, it's not brandy. It's beer so stop being a pansy about it. Two, I'm not your girl."

"Yes you are, shut up and take a drink."

"I don't trust him."

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Look, if I take a drink, will you?"

I contemplated this for a second. Surely Ace isn't that much of douchebag where he'll spike something he knows somebody else is gonna take a drink from. Plus, I've seen them play pool—I'm starting to think Ricky might've found a friend in Ace and that's more than just a little bothersome.

I beckoned him to the bottle and he easily took a swig. He made a face, presumably from the aftertaste. "Damn, that's straight."

Now it was my turn. He basically shoved the drink into my hands and waited. With a shrug, I thought "fuck it" and downed the rest of it.

My face twisted again as the aftertaste hit me. It tasted faintly bitter, but it had me feeling a little high on life.

"Now it's a party."

* * *

I checked my phone for the time. It was the seventh time I did that since Ricky and I had our own special toast.

10:48.

Not too bad. I had enough time to fly back home before the Professor dragged himself out of his lab.

I drank an extra beer after sipping from Satan's bottle. Didn't want Kat to suddenly smell her special alcohol on me. Though I doubt she could do anything to a scientifically enhanced super hero, I knew the wrath of Kathryn Douglas and it was _not_ pretty.

I don't know why I was being so paranoid. I checked my phone every minute; I kept looking over my shoulder for something to come get me. I could tell Mitch was starting to get annoyed by me. He met me three minutes after Ricky took off (something about needing the neighborhood to see his holiness?) and since then, he's been pushing me, snapping at me, doing anything to get my attention focused.

"Fucking hell," Mitch grumbled from above me.

When did I fall?

He grabbed my from under my arms and heaved me into standing position. I only slumped against his sturdy frame. "What the hell is with ya, Buttercup?"

"Dunno," I murmured, my head lolling to the side.

Then, I felt a cold splash against my face. I jerked away from Mitch, looking at the empty cup in his hands. I immediately sniffed the collar of my jacket and sighed in relief. Thank God it was only water. I hated the smell of alcohol on my clothes.

"What's your deal tonight?"

Now more awake, I shrugged. "I don't know."

"What have you been drinking?"

"Some of Kat's stuff."

Mitch stared at me for a long minute and chuckled. "Idiot. No wonder you're a stumbling fuck. Kat's stuff is for Kat. You haven't built yourself up for that shit."

He said that, but all I heard was a jumbled mess of the music and people around us. Mitch shook me roughly once my eyes started to get a little droopy. "Dammit. Go wash your face and wake the fuck up. If I hand you to Blossom like this then I'll never hear the end of it."

I nodded slowly and blinked tightly. He helped me stand straight and pointed me to the stairwell.

"You know where to go."

I patted his face, aiming for his shoulder, and he slapped my hand away. I grabbed the railing stiffly and hauled myself up each step. Now that my mind was beginning to clear somewhat, I was beginning to worry about how shaky I was. I never felt this way before. It couldn't have been the beer because I've drunken plenty other nights.

What was my deal?

With one hand planted firmly against the wall, I felt my way down the hall and to the left, where Ricky's bathroom was.

I stumbled inside and was immediately welcomed by the sight of a girl down on her knees giving head to a guy who was almost as out of it as I was. "Out." I growled. They didn't waste any time in leaving, though the girl had quite more dignity than her friend, who was struggling to pull his pants up while he rushed out.

I looked into the mirror and, in my haze, nearly cringed at what I saw. My makeup had smeared to the point of no rescue (bummer) and my hair was a wild mane. Or maybe it's always looked like that. Hell, I needed a drink.

_No,_ I thought to myself. _Drinking's what got you feeling like shit_. Damn if God is my witness I'll never pick up another bottle again if it meant not ever feeling like this again.

Yeah, I didn't believe myself for a second there either.

I turned the faucet and didn't even wait for the water to get warm. I splashed my face messily; I was pretty sure Ricky's cleaning lady was going to have a ball mopping my shit up.

I heard the doorknob jingle. "I'll be out in a minute!" I hollered; still not ready to face the party yet.

I didn't feel any better. Well, I didn't feel uncomfortably warm anymore, but that's hardly anything to go by. My eyes were droopy and I looked (and felt) like I needed a serious nap. My head was pounding and I could swear I was beginning to see shit that's not there.

Like Ace in the mirror.

"Fuck you," I grumbled to the hallucination, clenching my fists over the marble counter. "I hate what you've done to me."

I wasn't expecting Ace to respond, so I continued, "You tore me up."

"Did I?"

"You did."

I swallowed a rather painful lump in my throat. The topic of Ace was always sore for me. Whether I was talking to Mitch or Blossom or to myself.

"You knew what I thought it was. You knew and you still used me."

"But Buttercup, I had no idea!" His snarky attitude, hallucinating or not, pissed me off.

"Bastard," I spat, raising my fist in an attempt to punch the image in the mirror.

By this time I'm pretty sure it wasn't just Kat's special liquor that had me acting up. I was almost certain I've been drugged. I came to that realization the second I figured I was hallucinating.

So imagine my surprise when the Ace in the mirror actually _grabbed_ my arm.

If I was **that girl** I would've screamed, kicked and cried.

But I wasn't **that girl**.

I was Buttercup Utonium.

So I did what my natural instincts told me to do.

I fought.

Or tried to, at least.

I didn't have enough strength to retract my arm from his hold so I brought my free hand around with the intention to hit him. He only captured it within his other palm.

The groggy feeling hit me in waves and nausea began to pile up.

With my hands restrained, Ace pulled me hard against his body. It wasn't until he kissed me that I realized how really _real_ this was getting. This wasn't a hallucination anymore.

I pushed down the fear that was slowly creeping in on me and tried once again to push him away. I squirmed against his hold and kicked his knees. He hissed against my lips and roughly threw me down.

I wish I could tell you I got back up and kicked his ass. I wish I could tell you I beat the living shit out of him and he had to be carried out on a stretcher. I wish I could tell you that Buttercup Utonium really lived up to her name.

But I was so tired.

I stayed down because it was the first time I got a chance to really lie down. The cold, tile floors was more comfortable than any bed at the moment. I was so intrigued by how relaxed I felt lying on Ricky's bathroom floor that I didn't even feel Ace climb on top of me. I didn't feel him roughly pull my pants down.

"Get the fuck off…" I mumbled, tossing my head side to side as if it would ward him off. He only laughed obnoxiously.

Then I heard it.

The unzip of his pants.

That's when it started becoming far too real for my liking. I stared wide-eyed at Ace as he aligned his member.

Then I screamed.

My reputation was thrown out the window along with all the fucks I gave. I screamed and kicked and I could feel ashamed tears begin to pool in the corners of my eyes.

"GET OFF! GET OFF ME!" Ace grunted when my boot made contact with his hip. I managed to successfully kick him off of me and I scrambled back closer to the toilet, hugging it like it was my safe haven.

Ace glared heatedly back at me and advanced, his eyes darkening with anger. "You're starting to be more trouble than you're worth, Buttercup."

He didn't get to come any closer before I started screaming again. "NO! NO!" Then the bathroom door slammed open, a hinge ricocheting off and hitting me square in my bare thigh. I didn't even feel it.

"What the hell is going on here?!" It was a guy. That's all I really paid attention to. That's all I needed to know.

Someone actually heard me. They're here to save the hero.

I drowned out the fight, but I watched from under hooded eyelids. Ace was clearly getting his ass handed to him. It didn't take long for him to be thrown out of the bathroom, his body surely sporting bruises and all.

In the midst of the fight, I tried to calm my breathing and keep my hands from shaking so erratically. This was the most aware I had been in the past twenty minutes.

I watched my hero (do you see how fucked up this is beginning to sound?) as he cautiously came closer. He was shirtless and only in his boxers. My guess was I interrupted a possible good time he was about to have. I almost felt bad. _Almost_.

He knelt down in front of me and lightly smacked my cheek. Had I not been so messed up, I would've smacked him back twice as hard. "Are you okay? You don't look so hot."

He sounds too familiar.

I desperately searched his face, but my vision was beginning to get blurry again and bile was rising fast. But then I saw it. His eyes.

Blue.

Like my sister's.

"Boomer?" His fingers went rigid against my face.

"B-Buttercup?"

I didn't respond.

I turned my face into the toilet bowl and purged.

I'm not sure what else happened after that.

Lucky me, I passed out before I could face the party.

* * *

**Copyright © 2013 by scorpialin  
All rights reserved. No part of this document may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise, without prior written permissions of scorpialin. Copyright infringement not intended.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

I woke up the next morning feeling a little less than a million bucks. My head was ripping me a new one and my stomach wasn't any better. The lights were blinding me and my eyes weren't even open yet. This is the worst I've ever felt after a party. But you have to admit, with a hangover this bad it must have been a wild night.

It took me a while to fully wake up and, when I tried to sit up in my bed, I hissed. My body felt like it was on fire.

"What the fuck…?" I plopped back down, groaning when the pain didn't go away.

I heard the door open and somebody gasped. "Buttercup! You're awake!"

Bubbles.

She came to my bedside and put her hand on my face. "Your fever went down, that's good."

I had a fever?

I grabbed her wrist and cracked on eye open, glaring halfheartedly up at her. "What the hell happened?" How did I get home?

Bubbles' face fell and a nervous sweat began to break out on her forehead. "You… you don't remember anything?"

"No."

If there was one thing Bubbles didn't do, it was sweat. She doesn't sweat. Not at the gym, not when we're kicking ass—she just _doesn't_. But now here she was, clammy hands and anxiety and all.

"Bubbles," I warned.

"Good, she's awake." Again, I craned my neck to the doorway. I cursed under my breath when I saw the Professor standing stiff with Blossom at his side. She didn't look as worried as Bubbles did, but I knew her better than most people.

That stoic stare, the one she's giving me right now, was reserved for when I got into shit with the Professor. She called it her neutral stare. I called it her kissing ass stare.

She wasn't really a sister when he was around. He's been working her as his protégé so she obviously has to stay on his good side. Again, not that I mind. I knew who she really was underneath the lab coat and glasses.

Bubbles helped me sit up on the bed and shakily handed me a cup of water.

Now I knew why she was so nervous.

The look the Professor was giving me didn't exactly scream relief.

"Where would you like to start, Buttercup?" He asked as he walked up to the bedside, Blossom following behind him. "The fact you were out partying rather than at home with your sisters like I told you or that you were brought home on gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid?"

_What?_

"GHB?" I repeated incredulously. How the fuck did GHB get in my system?

"You do realize that any form of drug can have a disastrous effect on your body?" Here we go. "Especially since you're genetically enhanced to the tenth power more than a normal human being, gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid can quite possibly kill you."

I huffed. "Well don't sound too worked up about it." I grumbled sarcastically.

The Professor only stared. "Were you thinking at all of the consequences about going to these parties?"

"I never had to before."

"You know who says that, Buttercup? Idiots who just barely escape death. Perhaps maybe you should have been at home like you were supposed to be instead of out there." He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What were you doing at a party where alcohol and drugs were present?"

"To drink."

He glared. "I will not have underage drinking in my house. Superhero or not, you will not be breaking any laws just so you can have fun."

"Well damn, Professor! We have to turn the switch sometime! I don't mind fighting crime but I want to have a life!"

"I'm sorry, is this life not good enough for you?"

"No! It—it's too much!"

Silence.

Bubbles had her face buried in her hands and her shoulders shook with silent sobs. She's always been the most sensitive when the Professor and I fought. Blossom, on the other hand, looked away. She knew my feelings about this life better than anyone. She knew how fed up I was getting by not being able to do things I want to do just because I'm a hero.

I felt like a caged animal, especially now when the Professor reprimands me. I'm not an animal and I'm definitely not a child.

"I just want to be normal, Professor."

He looked at me and I visibly shrunk back. Sure we've gotten into fights before but they were always petty. We forgave each other by dinner. But I've never seen him so… betrayed. The way he stared made you think I just tore his heart out.

Which, in retrospect, I might as well have done.

He nodded slowly, absentmindedly, and turned on his heel. I wanted to reach out and take back what I said but I just couldn't. There were always two sides to me: one that said shit and never took it back because she's stubborn as fuck and the other who knows what the right thing to do is.

I guess the first side won this time because I kept my damn mouth shut.

The Professor paused in the doorway and breathed deeply. "You may leave tonight."

The girls and I blinked in surprise. He looked back at me from over his shoulder and pain was evident in his eyes, "If this life isn't what you want then you can turn the switch off permanently."

"Professor!" Blossom exclaimed, now speaking up for the first time.

"I've never given you the chance to be normal. Truly, absolutely normal." Again, he sighed. "I can't force you to fight crime, Buttercup. I can't force you to do anything. If you want to go out with your friends and be like any other young adult in college, then go. I won't stop you."

Even as he said this, I felt a swell of hope build up in me like a balloon. This is what I've always wanted. Freedom… _normality_.

"But you can't stay here."

The balloon popped and my heart stopped for a second.

I can't stay here?

"But this is my home."

The Professor shook his head, "This isn't the home for normal girls."

"You're kicking me out?"

He just left without another word.

* * *

I hissed when Blossom patted my thigh clean with the cotton ball from hell. "Don't be such a wimp, BC." She muttered to me distractedly, looking attentively at the wound on my body.

After I had taken a shower, Blossom, being her nosy ass self, came in to check on me and saw that I was sporting a gash on my leg. I'm not sure how this escaped anybody, especially me, but it probably happened when I was down on GHB.

I gritted my teeth, not from the sting of alcohol. Some bastard decided it'd be best to play a Powerpuff? They must be looking for a death wish. Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it.

Blossom clicked her tongue. "It's infected. Explains the fever. Not the bruises."

I had bruises too?

I immediately took a good look at my body. Blossom _at least_ allowed me some decency before she went doctor-in-the-house on me. Looking at my hips, I saw finger-like bruises fading against my skin. "Someone touched me…" I mumbled, eyes wide. Blossom looked up at me with concern etching across her face, but she didn't say anything.

I hopped off the bathroom counter, forcing my sister to back up, and clenched my fists. "Buttercup, you need to calm down."

"The hell I do!" I shouted, glaring at her. I wasn't always so cross with her; she _was_ helping me after all. But just the thought of some low life scumbag taking advantage of me while I wasn't all there…

With a loud growl, I whirled around and punched the mirror. _Nobody takes advantage of Buttercup Utonium._ I thought furiously, removing my fist from the glass. It cracked under my force, but didn't shatter. That was fine.

I needed to see the face that failed me.

Blossom just watched me. She knew better than to intervene when I get like this. I might end up hitting her.

I saw her reflection standing just behind me and I couldn't shake the familiarity of this scene. Where have I seen this before?

"Where have I seen this before?" I repeated in a hushed whisper, body shaking as I stared at our mirror image, disfigured by the webbings embedded in the glass.

Blossom looked like she wanted to comfort me but she just didn't know how. Detaching herself from Bubbles and I so she can go under the Professor's tutelage left her in the dark most of the time.

We weren't kids anymore. We've grown up. She just grew up without us.

I subconsciously flinched when her hand neared my shoulder. _Don't touch me._ My mind whispered darkly. _You don't get to be a sister._ Just as quickly as it came, it went. But the lingering guilt stayed. Even if I didn't say it out loud, my eyes betrayed me as they always did. Judging from the look she gave me, she knew just what I was thinking.

"Who brought me home?"

"Mitch."

"Who else?"

"Just Mitch. He said the party got raided just as he was leaving."

"Did he—"

"He didn't tell me anything."

I couldn't be in the house right now. I needed to find out what the hell happened to me. "I'll be back."

She just stood by the doorway and watched me get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"Mitch knows something. He won't tell you because he knows you'll chew his ass out." A small quirk pulled at the corner of her lips, but she remained rather impassive. I looked up at her expectantly. She was still dressed in her pajamas. "You coming?"

A firm shake of her head. "I have things I need to do for the Professor." I scoffed.

"Bubbles?"

"She left when you were in the shower. She needed to gather her thoughts."

I looked at her blankly before shrugging. "I get it. Nothing's more soothing than maxing out the Professor's credit card when you're blue." Blossom narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"The Visa… that was you?"

Shit.

"Stop distracting me, Blossom, shit!" Her eyebrow twitched. I grabbed a jacket, and pulled it over my shoulders. "I'll be back before dinner." She gave me a look and I held out my hand. "I _promise_, Leader."

"Your word isn't exactly golden."

I rolled my eyes. "Damn, you're hard to please." I looked back at her and smirked, my little finger extended out to her. "Pinky swear I'll be back on time."

Blossom swatted my hand away. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Well, she sure knows how to kill a mood. I took it in stride though. I've gotten used to her distance. But it still hurt that she felt too good for a little ball busting from her own sister. I've mastered a mask around her. When she started getting so unwelcoming, that's when the mask came on and I just had to bottle it up inside because she's my sister.

The talks I have with Bubbles usually helped me empty the bottle. For the most part, anyway. Bubbles and I were close, but aside from everyday conversation and teasing, we mainly sought each other out to vent. I found a safe haven in Bubbles that I couldn't find with Mitch or Darlene or Kathryn because this time she understood my pain. Even so, I feel like there shouldn't have to be a bottle in the first place.

_The old days_, I mused as I was leaving the house, catching sight of a picture in the hallway. It was back when the girls and I were still 5 and Professor wasn't so… worked up.

_The good days_.

* * *

"Get the door, Mitch!"

"Piss off!"

Ah, Mitch's place was always a breath of fresh air. He's been living with his aunt after his grandmother passed away eleven years ago. Their neighborhood wasn't the nicest, full of abandoned houses and crack shelters. Their place was the only one not a complete shit… but it was still bad.

His aunt and him weren't exactly on best terms. They hated each other. The only reason she's letting him stay is because he pays the bills. I keep telling him to stay somewhere else but he's got no other family. His dad's dead and his mom is making a cozy home in prison. His aunt was all he had and, even if he couldn't stand her, he can't find it in him to leave.

Mitch, shirtless, stepped out of the house, letting the screen door slam against the house. "Pick up your pants, Mitchelson."

"Bite me, Utonium." He hoisted his jeans higher up on his hips. "Why are you here?"

He never liked me coming over. After being at my house a couple times, he felt ashamed of his own. I rolled my eyes at his sudden attitude and made myself comfortable on his steps. "You know what happened last night?" Mitch sat down next to me and sighed.

"Not really. You were a mess after Ricky's toast. You said you took a swig from the devil's cooler." I stole from Kat's shit? Damn it, I'm going to be paying for that later, I just know it. "I was going to take you home after you washed up a little bit." His shoulder shook as he chuckled. "You were disgusting, BC."

"Someone spiked my drink. The Professor found GHB in my body." Mitch looked at me, shock etched on his face.

He ran both hands through his hair, pulling a little at the roots, "Who gave you Kat's beer?"

"Why?"

"Because I saw that little shit taking one when she wasn't looking. I saw him put something in it and hand it to Ace." Arturo. "I thought they were going to spike Snake again like they did last time. I didn't think he'd actually—" Mitch punched the concrete between us and growled.

"Ace… spiked my drink? Did he follow me to the bathroom?"

"I don't know, everyone was going bat shit over Ricky. He went streaking but nobody had seen him in the neighborhood. They were trying to get me to lend the truck to go find him. Apparently he texted everyone saying he was going to jump off the Townsville bridge."

"Did he?"

"I don't know, probably not. High or not, Ricky doesn't have the guts to do something like that." He looked back at me. "I was too preoccupied anyway."

I frowned. "You were getting some while I was up there?"

"No, but you were getting a whole lot yourself." So someone had followed me up.

_Ace._

My phone started blaring in my pocket and I sighed loudly, annoyed. Taking it out, I saw Kat's name flash on my screen. I furrowed my brow. She never called me. Text, maybe if I was lucky. But never called. "What?"

"_You wanna know what my brothers are doing right now, BC?"_ She did not sound happy.

"If this is what your brothers killed and are now playing with, then not right now. I got shit on my mind."

"_And I got your shit in my apartment."_ I froze and Mitch looked at me strangely.

"W-what?"

"_Your dad called. Scary calm and all that. Said that you were moving in so he had my brothers go get your stuff."_ Kat paused and I heard her sigh. _"You really messed up this time, didn't you?"_

I didn't answer. "I'll fix it." I didn't wait for a response.

I hung up and turned to Mitch, who looked a little alarmed. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"I... think the Professor just kicked me out. My shit's at Kat's." He whistled lowly.

"Good luck living in hell." I punched his shoulder and he winced. "Ah, crap BC. You know I bruise easily."

"You can take a hit." I grumbled, taking off into the sky.

"Yeah, but not from you!" I heard him shout after me.

I heard Kat's voice echo in my mind. _Yeah_, I thought solemnly, _I really messed up this time_.

* * *

**Copyright © 2013 by scorpialin  
All rights reserved. No part of this document may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise, without prior written permissions of scorpialin. Copyright infringement not intended.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV**_

When I got home, Blossom was waiting for me on our doorstep. I didn't give her any sort of acknowledgment as I flew into our bedroom window. By a glance, it looked like everything was still in its order. Bubbles stuffed animals were still scattered around her side of the room. Blossom's side was as neat and tidy as ever. But my side was… _empty_.

Sure it was still green, my sheets weren't changed, but it wasn't the same. My material things (which were very few) were gone. I went to my dresser and opened all the drawers.

Empty. Absolutely nothing.

I turned to the closet next and saw that all my clothes were gone from there too as well as my suitcases. It's like I never lived here before.

I heard Blossom fly into the room, inspecting the damage. "The Professor thought you weren't coming back."

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked. My chest hurt.

"I was doing an errand for him. I came back and all your stuff was already gone."

"You could've fought him on it once you found out." I looked over at her. Her eyebrows knitted together at my response.

Standing, she looked uncertain. She didn't know if she should approach me. So she didn't. "This isn't my battle to fight, Buttercup. This is between you and the Professor."

To me, Blossom was that type of person who wanted nothing but success. Crime fighting was the first and biggest step to get her where she wants to go and flying under the Professor's wing definitely got her noticed. She wanted to be many things: a lawyer, CEO, doctor, the list goes on. I always saw her as somebody who pushes aside anyone and everyone who didn't have the right connections to benefit her.

Bottom line, Blossom aspired for bigger and better things. If you weren't helping her, you weren't good enough for her.

I just… when did I become one of _those people_ to her?

If this was happening when we were kids, I knew she would fight tooth and nail for me. I'd do the same for her in a heartbeat. Her and Bubbles. This revelation was just a slap in the face.

"You've changed." I muttered bitterly. That caught her off guard.

"I haven't."

I wasn't able to retort. The Professor was here.

He gave Blossom a stern look and she, with no amount of hesitation, left the room. I slumped to the floor, staring at the empty part of the closet—_my_ part. The room was eerily quiet, but I knew that was partially on me. He was the last person I wanted to see.

I heard him sigh and approach me. "Buttercup—"

"Save it." I interrupted. "I know what you're going to say. I'm not good enough for this life. I'm not good enough for this family."

He kneeled down next to me and grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to face him. I was surprised. He wasn't the forceful type. Even when we were kids, he never raised a hand against us.

_Maybe because we never gave him a reason to._

The Professor's eyes were hard but I felt warm when I stared into them. "I _never_ said you weren't good enough for this life, Buttercup. And I _never_ said you weren't good enough for this family." His voice was firm because he knew that was the only way he could get shit through to me. If he tried sweetening his words, I wouldn't respect what he had to say.

"From the day I created you to now, I never once thought you weren't just as good as your sisters. I've held you all equal in my heart." In spite of my burning eyes, I snorted.

"Except for your protégé. She just gets a little better treatment than the rest of us." His hand squeezed my shoulder tightly.

"As soon as she enters my lab, she is not my daughter and I'm not her father. I don't treat her any different than I treat you or Bubbles." I gave him a challenging look and he smiled somewhat. "Okay, I treat you a little tougher than I do the girls but that's because you're just harder to get through to."

"Guilty."

His other hand came and stroked my hair. "I don't claim to be the best father in the world. And I'll admit that it's hard to juggle my family and my job sometimes. I've relied too much on my gut when it came to you girls. I always assumed everything was just fine. That was my first mistake."

I leaned into his hand and let him talk. This was the first heart-to-heart we had, just me and the Professor, since I was 11. I inwardly cringed. That was when my period started and that was _a lot_ more uncomfortable than this.

"My second mistake was thinking that you three would remain my little girls forever. That you'd play with your dolls until crime calls."

"Action figures," I grumbled. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"They were dolls, Buttercup." He corrected and I just rolled my eyes. Let him think what he wants. They were action figures. "My final mistake was… never taking your feelings into account. From day one you were shoved into this life—crime fighting, I mean."

"And I loved it. I love knocking some heads and sending criminals to jail. It's just…"

"Too much." He echoed my words from earlier. I sighed. "I know, Buttercup. I know. You want to be normal."

"I grew up listening to my friends talk about a party or a game that I missed because I was out fighting a monster or whatever. Maybe I thought I was cool when I was 5 because nobody could do what I do… but now it's different. Everyone else has the better life because they're so regular… _average_. What do they have to worry about?"

"You know they still think you're cool. How many people can genuinely say that they're friends with Buttercup Utonium?" I smirked. Not a lot. "Exactly. You want their life but all they want is to be in yours."

"All I'm saying is that it'd be nice to wake up and not have to worry about a villain terrorizing the city, you know?" I lowered my eyes, not wanting to see his face. "For a while… I want to be like everybody else. Just once."

The Professor forced me to look up at him. This time he put a kiss on my forehead and my eyes started burning again. When was the last time I felt this bond with my own father? "You'll call every now and then?"

I blinked.

Was he…?

"Keep up your studies. Congratulate your sisters on a job well done when they stop a crime. Be good?"

"Professor?"

He smiled at me, his eyes glimmering with tears. "This isn't a home for normal girls. I've spoken to Kathryn. She's the only friend I approve of." I held back a snicker. If only you knew, Professor.

"But I've known Mitch—" He glared halfheartedly.

"I'm not having you stay at a _boy's_ house."

"I'm twenty."

"Doesn't mean you're too old to be my little girl." His glare retreated and he smiled again down at me.

"You're going to let me leave?"

"Most parents kick their children out at 18."

"You're not most parents."

"Not to Blossom and Bubbles. They can stay for as long as they want. But _you're_ a normal young woman and far too old to be staying at your parent's house. Really, what would your friends think?" I laughed, rubbing my eye with my fist. I was almost at the brink of tears. Not bad, Professor. Not good enough but… not bad.

"Thank you, Professor." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I smiled faintly as I smelt a hint of his shampoo and disinfectant from his lab. Most people would think it's a strange combination but to me it smelt like home.

"You owe it to your sisters to come visit on Sundays."

"I've never missed a Sunday, Prof." He helped me to my feet and planted a final kiss on my head.

"I hope I learn something from this." The Professor mumbled into my ear once he had me in another embrace.

* * *

"I can't believe your old man put me on babysittin' duty." Kat grumbled, dumping a pile of sheets on her bed. When I explained what went down back home, she had Harry, her oldest brother, head off to storage and haul the twin mattress back to her apartment so I had somewhere to sleep.

To be honest with you, I didn't mind sharing a bed. I shared with Bubbles and Blossom when we were kids and every time I spent the night at Mitch's, we were sharing. It was Kat who felt uncomfortable. Something you should know about her is that she loves the ladies as much as the next frat boy. I may not know a lot about who she sees, but I know it's not a guy. Mitch and I were the only ones who know, aside from her brothers; everyone else assumes she's a part-time lesbian.

So I can understand where sharing a bed with a super sexy heroine might be a little much for her. (That's a joke.)

"Shut up, Kat." Michael snapped before smiling over at me. "Forgive her. She just doesn't know how to appreciate a fine body like yours."

I ever mention how much I hated her brothers? Harry always had something to say and he says it to insult me like I actually gave a shit what he thought about me. Michael is always hitting on me and, sure, I like messing with the guy but it does tend to get annoying after a while. Darren… well he's the only one I don't entirely hate, but I don't exactly like him much either.

"Fuck off, Michael. I can appreciate it better than you can."

I raised a finger, "Fact."

Michael just shrugged and continued grinning. "I'd be so turned on if it weren't my sister."

"You'd be turned on either way, freak." Darren mumbled, long fingers tapping away at Kat's laptop.

"Guilty as sin." Kat smacked him upside the head and turned to me.

"Don't think livin' with me is gonna be all daisies and shit, Butterbutt." She told me with a light glare. "I got rules and you better listen to 'em."

I touched my ears mockingly. "Let me hear it."

"Stay on _your_ side." She jabbed her thumb at the barren area of her room, which was now my side. "I like my shit to stay the way it is. Clean up after yourself, but not after me." I raised a brow.

"What?"

"If I make a mess, I want it to stay there until I clean it up."

"She's anal like that." Darren piped in, shutting the laptop. "She gets all pissy if you so much as flush the toilet after her."

Michael hummed, "Katty says she's got a certain way of cleaning but I think it's her pride."

Again, she smacked him. "Roommate or not, you're a guest until you start payin' for cable. 'Til then, you don't do any sort of cleaning around here." Well, I sure as hell wasn't complaining. But I'll be damned if the Professor didn't teach me a thing or two about common courtesy.

"I can do the dishes—"

"No dishes." Kat interrupted and, after a brief pause, added, "_Do not_ touch my dishwasher. I paid good money for that."

I was almost positive it was too late to stay with Mitch.

"Anything else?" Kat shook her hair out of her face and pursed her lips.

"If I think of any more, I'll tell ya." She tossed my jacket at me and started putting on her shoes. "Now leggo."

Michael was the first to pipe up. "You're leaving? What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Wait for Harry-Piss to get back."

"Why the fuck are _we_ stuck with the menial labor?"

"'Cause this is my pound and you're all my bitches." I snickered into the collar of my jacket as Kat shoved me out of her apartment. Shutting the door and locking it for good measure, she muttered obscenities under her breath and ushered me into her old beat up Ford.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a while of us just driving in silence.

"Hospital." She answered shortly while shifting gears. "Ricky got hit by a car last night."

I stared blankly at her. "No he didn't."

Kat scowled. "Yes he did."

Maybe it was because the guy just turned 22 or the fact that he made himself out to be invincible that I actually started believing it for a second, but I had a hard time getting this through my head. Ricky got into an accident? I've never known him to be that careless. Stupid, yeah. Not careless.

"What happened?"

"That guy, Arturo? He took a beer from me and spiked it. 'Parently Ricky drank some and he was runnin' around like he was on something. Texted everybody that he was gonna go jump Townsville Bridge." I clenched my fists tightly in my lap and my whole body began shaking. Ace. Ricky trusted that bastard and he and his damn gang got him off on GHB. Who the fuck does that?

"He alright?"

"For the most part, yeah. Darlene says he gonna be out in a couple days." She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and chuckled. "Chill out, BC. It was just a tap, really. What got him was when he fell and hit his head."

I punched her shoulder and she visibly winced. "Fuckin' Christ! Don't hit me, bitch. I can't take a hit like you."

"You got me worked up for nothing! I thought Ricky was in ICU or something!"

She laughed again and I punched her harder. "Listen mother fucker, I will drive us into oncoming traffic I swear to God!"

"I can guarantee one of us is going survive that." She was quiet and then muttered a quiet 'bitch' under her breath.

"I didn't think you cared so much 'bout Ricks."

"He's a friend."

She slammed on the brakes, propelling us forward. She almost ran a stop sign.

Kat turned to me with an eager grin. "You guys fucked!"

"What?! NO!" Even as I said that, I felt my face get hot.

The truck went forward and Kat leaned back with a satisfied smirk. "You guys fucked."

"No we didn't!"

She turned her head and looked at me daringly. "You. Fucked."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me? Fuck Ricky."

I banged my head against the glass and counted to ten.

* * *

**Copyright © 2013 by scorpialin  
All rights reserved. No part of this document may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise, without prior written permissions of scorpialin. Copyright infringement not intended.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**V**_

Bubbles hummed a sweet tune as she floated into the house, bags and bags dangling from both her arms and one hanging down her left ankle. She heard the birds singing on her way home and the song was now stuck in her head. Not that she minded. It was quite catchy and soothing.

Shutting the door loudly behind her to alert everyone she returned, Bubbles smiled as she stole a glance down into the contents of her bags. A trip to the mall was never a selfish one for the blue Powerpuff. If she ever took off to do some shopping, she'd be sure to get a few things for the Professor and her sisters. That was just Bubbles. Buttercup always made an effort to bring Bubbles something when she happens to pass by anything of interest. Like last week, Bubbles received a blue gumball because, according to Buttercup, it resembled her bubbly nature.

Even though she didn't entirely understand what it was supposed to mean, Bubbles never ate it. It's in her little box underneath her bed. That's where she kept all her special gifts, some of which were from boyfriends or even the Professor but a majority of them were from Buttercup. They were little things like a charm that evidently fell off someone's bracelet, half of an earring, and so on and so forth.

Bubbles treasured the relationship she had with her sisters. She loved them equally and reveled the most in their family Sundays because that was the one day of the week that the three of them can hang out together as a family. Blossom wouldn't be in the lab with the Professor and Buttercup wouldn't be out with her friends. It was just them and Bubbles loved and cherished every minute of it.

Nevertheless, Bubbles always knew that she cared a tiny bit more about her relationship with Buttercup than she did with Blossom. Maybe it was because, as kids, she never really got along with Buttercup. They were so different and, subsequently, always at odds with each other. Now that they're older and their sistership is better and more stable than before, Bubbles didn't want anything to ruin it. She and Buttercup were finally… sisters. But where one window opens, another closes.

She missed Blossom terribly. She missed when they would all share a bed up to their fourteenth birthdays because it was foreign to sleep in separate beds. She missed when Blossom and Buttercup would bicker because that was their thing. She missed when Blossom was so nosy and butted into everyone else's business because she felt she had to know in order to protect them. Bubbles missed when Blossom wasn't the robot she had taken to be now and was actually a sister.

Bubbles paused. Or maybe she just wasn't being fair. Blossom did need the experience to get an internship she had been looking at for a while. It was selfish of Bubbles to want her sister to throw away her hard work just to make her happy. She wouldn't want Blossom to force an ultimatum on her, so why would she force one on her? It was unfair and, now that she really thought of it, Blossom has been there just as much as Buttercup had. Throughout high school, she was in the stands at every game with their tough sister cheering her on while Bubbles performed with the cheer squad. Through boyfriends and breakups, Blossom was there just like Buttercup was, listening to Bubbles gush or cry or whatever she did at the time.

_I'm just being silly._ Bubbles concluded, ending her train of thought right then and there. Blossom was just a sister as Buttercup. _She's just a little more detached than she used to be. But a sister all the same._

Nodding to herself with a new sense of accomplishment, Bubbles flew up the stairs to their room. She had bought her _sisters_ a few things from the mall and she wanted to see how they looked in them. Blossom got yet another pencil skirt (Bubbles still can't get over the fact that that's all Blossom ever wears nowadays—pencil skirts, button-up blouses, pumps—the attire of a professional) and Buttercup had one extra leather jacket to add to her closet. Just thinking about how happy they'll be when they see her gifts in turn made her feel giddy.

She loved making people happy.

"Blossom!" She called into the hallway as she entered their room. "I brought you something." Kicking the bag on her leg onto her bed, Bubbles lowered herself to the floor and unceremoniously dumped the rest of the bags on the floor. Blossom appeared in their bedroom, arms lapping over her chest as she leaned against the doorway.

"What did you get today?" Bubbles eagerly filed through the bags and pulled out the black skirt, holding it out to Blossom.

"Look! Isn't it cute? It'd go great with that shirt you got the other day. Perfect for your meeting on Wednesday!" Blossom stared at the skirt, slowly taking it from her sister's hands. It was one of the few black pieces in her wardrobe and she'll admit that it did go well with the blouse she had bought last week and it will give her the perfect image for her interview at the hospital.

"Thank you, Bubs." Folding it in air, she placed it neatly on her bed and turned back towards Bubbles.

"Where's Buttercup? I got her a new jacket since she tore up her last one." Bubbles huffed. "I don't know why I keep buying her the same one. She always finds a way to ruin it."

Blossom mutely listened to her sister as she rambled on while removing a light, black leather jacket from one of the many bags. It was nothing special, something anyone can find without a hassle. But that wasn't what appealed to Buttercup. She just loved leather jackets ever since she watched Terminator. Her habit of wearing them when they're fighting crime (and cynically saying quotes from the movie) tends to ruin the ones Bubbles buys for her. While Buttercup initially didn't have a problem with wearing a torn and battered leather jacket, Bubbles thought otherwise, which was why she bought another one.

"So, where is she? I want to see her wear it."

Here came the hard part.

"Buttercup's not here." Bubbles looked at her sister questioningly and shrugged, tossing the jacket onto her bed.

"Oh well, I can just wait until dinner I guess." Bubbles murmured, feeling a little disappointed that Buttercup left while she was out.

Blossom furrowed her eyebrows a little. "No. She's gone."

"Okay…? Buttercup is always gone. So?"

Christ, the blonde certainly acted her hair color sometimes. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Blossom sighed loudly. "I mean she left. Like, all her stuff is gone. _Gone_." As she said that, Blossom couldn't help but think of the many ways she could've approached this subject. She sounded and felt like a complete bitch.

Bubbles frowned. "That's not funny, Blossom." She reprimanded.

"I'm not joking."

The blue sister eyed Blossom warily as she slowly approached Buttercup's dresser. Pulling them open, she stared blankly down at the empty spaces, letting the sight before her sink in. Blossom watched as she stood stiff against the drawers and didn't bat a lash when Bubbles spontaneously slammed them all shut, emitting loud bangs into the room. "Where is she?" Bubbles asked, eyebrows knitted together in a confused fury.

"She's living with Kat now."

"Well, _why_ is she living with Kat? Why isn't she living here? With us?"

"Because she's tired of our life." Ouch. That could've sounded _a lot_ better.

Bubbles' eyes began brimming with tears and she furiously rubbed them away. "Did the Professor do this? Did he kick her out? I never thought he would—"

"She left on her own."

There was a brief silence and Bubbles' eyes widened in realization. "You didn't stop her." Came her accusatory response. "You didn't stop Buttercup from leaving?" Blossom tightened her jaw. No, she didn't stop her. But honestly, what could she have done in a battle that wasn't hers to fight? If Buttercup wanted to leave, then let her leave. "How could you? She's… she's our _sister_! She should be here with us!"

"She doesn't want to be with us, Bubbles!"

Bubbles shook her head defiantly. "Yes she does! She loves us! She should be here!"

"She and the Professor already talked it out."

"And where were you, Blossom? Where were you when Buttercup left?"

Blossom didn't answer. She didn't have an answer.

"You let her leave. You let her leave us!" Bubbles wasn't sure where this blind fury was coming from. She was certain it was pent up from months and months of neglect from Blossom. Had this been a different situation, she was sure she would've been bawling while everyone around her yelled. No. It felt good to yell. It felt good to finally get some weight off her chest.

"The Professor—"

"When are you going to stop being a suck up and start being a sister?!" Blossom visibly flinched. Bubbles grabbed the discarded leather jacket and pulled it over her shoulders, all the while maintaining eye contact with her seemingly aloof sister. "I'm going to find her. _I'm_ going to make things better."

"Bubbles," Blossom started, but the bedroom door slammed, signifying that Bubbles had left.

The fire haired leader sat on her respective bed, mulling over the argument that had just taken place. The more she thought about what Bubbles had said, the more it started to hurt and Buttercup's words rang loudly in her head.

_I haven't changed… have I? I'm still their sister. I'm just more focused on my future… _too focused.

It hit her right then and, for the first time, she wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

"So nice of you darlings to visit little old me in the hospital." Ricky said cheekily, the left side of his head bandaged with white wraps. I rolled my eyes while Kat ravaged another bowl of pudding. Fat ass.

"I came for the food." She corrected her, mouth full. I looked at her in disgust.

"Fucking pig," I grumbled.

"Beautiful, ain't she?" Ricky swooned, putting a hand to his chest mockingly. "I might ask her to marry me."

Kat paused and looked at him thoughtfully. "With cash like yours, I might say yes."

He chuckled in good nature and turned towards me. "So? What are _you_ doing here, BC? Sorry to say, but I'm going to be out of commission for a while." He winked slyly at me and Kat choked on her pudding.

"I fuckin' knew it!" She declared, shoving her spoon in my face. "You two did it!"

Ricky eyed her strangely. "What's she on? I want some."

"She thinks we fucked." He looked taken aback and laughed loudly.

"Ho, ho. I wish!" He patted my cheek obnoxiously and I resisted the urge to pat him back twice as hard. The guy _was_ in a hospital bed. "See, BC wouldn't let me—ahem—'park the car'."

"Of all the fucking analogies **ever**."

"But, lucky me, the chimney was open for business."

It took her a while. "You… sucked him off?" Kat asked incredulously, a slow creepy smile ripping her face.

I rubbed my temples and refused to dignify her with a response. "I bet you could literally taste the dough from his parents' bank account."

"Are you done?"

Kat grinned widely and shoved another spoonful of chocolate pudding in her mouth.

I turned back to Ricky. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Not really. But considering I'm in the hospital, it must've been one helluva night." He leaned back against his pillows and smiled cockily at me. "Y'know, if you wanna go down tonight, I could always—"

"Stop." I held up my hand and ignored Kat sniggering behind me. "Ace spiked our drink."

He looked confused. "What drink? You mean the one from Kat's cooler?"

"What?"

We both tuned her out. "He put GHB in it."

Ricky looked torn. He thought he had Ace figured out from the couple hours he spent with him and his gang. I sort of felt bad when hurt and betrayal flittered his eyes. "I thought we were cool though?"

"That's Ace. He'll pretend to like you only to stab you right in the back." I felt my stomach churn just thinking about him. "It's always a game to him. 'Who can I fuck with next?' It's how he is." Ricky ran his hand through his mass of dark curls, careful to avoid the bandages.

"Well that's disappointing." He murmured.

"I could've told you he was like that."

"I guess I never really gave you a chance to." He shrugged, trying to play it off as if he wasn't bothered. But I knew him better than that. "Wait, what happened to you then? You drank some too."

"I remember going upstairs to the bathroom to wake up. I was a mess after that beer. Somebody followed me up. I think it was Ace."

"It was." Kat said, all joking aside. "Saw him walk up. I didn't know you were up there until I heard you scream."

"Did he…?"

Kat frowned at Ricky. "No. She kicked him off for the most part. Somebody saved her before I got a chance to."

I furrowed my brows. _Nobody saved me. I do the saving. They just helped me out._

"Who was it?"

Kat shrugged. "Dunno. Looked like you knew him, though. He carried you out to Mitch and you kept sayin' shit to him. 'Why are you here? Where are your brothers?' Ya wouldn't let him go either."

That didn't really help me out much. "Called him Boomer." I immediately snapped my head towards Kat, who had taken to flinging leftover pudding into the trashcan by the spoon. "I'unno about you, Ricks. But I've never heard of a Boomer in Townsville."

Because we ran them out. Years ago.

My phone started blaring from my pocket and I checked the caller ID. _Bubbles_.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse called from the door.

"They got a few more minutes." Ricky insisted. The nurse glared heatedly at all of us.

"Visiting hours… are **over**." Kat clicked her tongue in annoyance but stood to her feet anyway. Purposely tipping over her pudding, letting it plop down onto the clean floor, she grinned.

"Alright, lady. We don't want no trouble." She kicked my foot. "Leggo, Butterbutt." I shot her an unimpressed scowl but followed her out anyway.

"Bye, my darlings!" We responded by flipping him off in unison. He chuckled after us.

My ringtone went off again as we were walking out of the hospital. Kat sighed loudly, "Answer it already, shit!"

I pressed the phone to my ear. "What is it Bubbles?"

"_Buttercup! I-I heard what happened. Are you okay?"_ She sounded like she's been crying. Leave it to Bubbles.

"I'm fine. The Professor and I agreed I should just stay with Kat."

"Whaddup, girl!" Kat yelled into my phone.

Bubbles sniffled. _"I never wanted you to leave."_

"I know, Bubs. But it was my choice. I didn't mean to upset you."

"_Well you did."_ At this moment, she would be pouting. I smiled a little.

"You'll see me in school. I'll be over every Sunday."

"_EVERY Sunday?"_

"Yes."

"_And you'll walk with us to class?"_

I laughed. "Yeah, I promise."

"_Okay. Okay, I guess that's fine. But I yelled at Blossom… I need to go apologize."_ I was mildly impressed. No wonder her voice sounded so scratchy.

"You yelled at her?"

"_I was upset! You were gone and she didn't even look like she cared!"_

That stung a little, but I like to think I knew her better than Bubbles did. She did care that I was gone. But she understood that it wasn't like I left on bad terms. Me and the Professor were cool. I was still a part of the family.

"She does, Bubs. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

"_Alright. I trust you, Buttercup. If you ever need any rescuing, I'm always here."_ I scoffed.

"I do the rescuing. But I'll call you if I need help."

Suddenly, a bright blob caught my eye. I quickly turned my attention to the other side of the street.

There he was.

I knew that obnoxious blonde hair anywhere. It belonged on two people. My sister and…

"Here, Bubbles. Talk to Kat."

"_W-what? Butter—"_ I shoved my phone to Kat, who fumbled it around in her hands. Without a word to either of them, I stormed through the street, ignoring the honking horns and screeching tires.

He saw me coming but didn't make a sudden move. I gripped the collars of his shirt and pushed him back into an alleyway.

Slamming him against the brick wall, I glared heatedly into the eyes near identical to my sister's. "Boomer," I growled out. He didn't flinch but I saw uneasiness in his stare. "Where. Are. Your. Brothers?"

* * *

**Copyright © 2013 by scorpialin  
All rights reserved. No part of this document may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise, without prior written permissions of scorpialin. Copyright infringement not intended.**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

"I don't want any trouble, Buttercup." Boomer said seriously, holding his hands up in surrender. I pressed him harder against the wall and he winced.

"Like hell you don't. You three are always looking for trouble." He grunted when I clenched his shirt tighter, pinching a little of his skin. "So what are you doing here, huh? Trying to fuck up all the work we did for this city?"

"We're not! Or… I'm not, at least." I narrowed my eyes. "You don't have to worry about Brick or Butch. They're not here."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Boomer smiled weakly. "No, not really. But it doesn't matter what I say because you still wouldn't believe it." He's definitely gotten smarter, I'll give him that. But he was still the same, pathetic Rowdyruff from fifteen years ago.

"Okay, so if they're not here then where are they?"

He hesitated, "They won't come into Townsville, Buttercup."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"Look I'm just here to—"

"I don't give a fuck why you're here. What matters is _you're here_ and you don't go anywhere without them. If you're here then they're a spit distance away. So, let's try this again. Where. Are. Your. Brothers?"

He stared at me in silence, eyes darting between mine. Then his eyebrows knitted together. "You don't think I'm much of a threat." He guessed.

"You've never been before."

I suddenly found myself being shoved against the opposite wall. I felt the wall crack under the force and the crumbling brick dug into my skin. I grimaced, "Son of a _bitch_."

Boomer pressed himself against me, holding me firmly against the bulwark, my wrists enclosed tightly in his fists. "That's where you're wrong." He whispered harshly in my ear. "I'm just as powerful as my brothers. Remember that. Quick."

I glared at him from the corners of my eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

That seemed to frighten him for some reason. He immediately stepped back, face twisted in unexplainable pain as he looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it seconds later. Shaking his head, he kept walking back until his body hit the opposing wall behind him.

"I—"

"Are we going or what, Buttercup?" Kat's voice echoed through the dark alleyway. We both looked as she stood at the only exit, arms crossed and an impatient crease of her brow.

I stared back at Boomer, eyes unfriendly, but he refused to look at me. Good. But I had unfinished business with him… and his damned brothers.

"Give me a minute."

"I gave you seven. Leggo." She grabbed my wrist and roughly jerked me away from Boomer. Kat wasn't one for giving people space or time. None of those matter unless you were invading or wasting hers.

Without a second of hesitation, she dragged me down the sidewalk, leaving Boomer back in the alleyway. "Dammit, Kat. Let go of me." I snatched my hand out of hers. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is my brothers. They called after I hung up on your sister. Sounded like they were cookin' something. God I wanna fucken strangle all of them."

You and me both.

"Well why are you telling me?"

She looked at me strangely. "Are you retarded?" I scowled. "They're gonna burn down my apartment, I just know it. 'Sides, you're my new roommate. Roommates put up with annoying fucks for brothers."

"I thought I was a guest until I start paying cable." I grumbled.

"Landlord pays for cable."

What?

She grinned devilishly at me. "You led me on."

"I do that."

"I'm not babysitting."

"Good, cos neither am I. Just use your powers and force 'em out or somethin'."

* * *

"Professor?" Blossom called, entering the laboratory built in the basement. She saw the man in question sit hunched over at his desk, pen in hand, scribbling tightly across a thin sheet of paper. Blossom could hear him mumbling something along the lines of theories, unfinished equations, and the like. It was an old habit of his, something she's gotten used to since becoming his apprentice. It usually meant he was too transfixed in his work to be bothered.

Of all people, Blossom knew better than to interrupt him, whether he was deeply focused or not. It was the first rule he ran past her the second she stepped into the lab. He needn't tell her twice. She was well aware of what was to be expected of her. And even if she didn't, she knew herself. She's Blossom Utonium, Type A. She did everything she was told just as she was told.

Except today.

"Professor," she tried again.

He paused for the briefest seconds then continued writing. _Parabola_ now had a dark splotch marring the fifth letter. Seeing this didn't help in easing Blossom's already troubled thoughts. The Professor was very nit-picky about neatness. She knew he was going to redo the entire paper because of that one single mistake.

Her heart thumped rapidly as she prepared to go against him.

Is this how her sisters felt? Or was she that much of a prude?

"I'm done."

His hand stopped again, this time the fine point hovered motionlessly over the lined paper. Using his free hand to remove his reading glasses, the Professor set both items down on the steel desk and turned to face his eldest. "I don't suppose you're talking about the errand I had you do."

Blossom stayed quiet.

"You've talked to Buttercup."

"Bubbles." Blossom winced as she recalled their conversation.

"So that's what that was." The Professor mused, undoubtedly referring to Bubbles' emphatically enhanced voice. Their argument must've deterred him. Blossom lowered her gaze. "I understand if Buttercup's leaving is adding to your stress. I won't force you to stay in my program. If you want to take time to clear your mind, by all means go ahead."

Teacher and student stared solemnly at one another.

"I don't want to take time off to clear my head." The Professor arched a brow. Blossom shut her eyes. Her sisters bombarded her thoughts.

"_You've changed." The red-haired leader stared at the rough-and-tumble Buttercup in shock. She's changed? That's absurd. _

"_I haven't." She's not so different than she was years ago._

Then again, years ago she was still the Professor's protégé.

"_You didn't stop her. You didn't stop Buttercup from leaving?" How could she when it wasn't her business? It wasn't her place to outright deny Buttercup what she wanted. She wanted to leave. She _wanted_ to leave._

"_And where were you, Blossom? Where were you when Buttercup left?" Minding my own business. It's not my place. It's not my battle to fight. Buttercup wanted to leave. She wanted to leave!_

But who was she really trying to convince?

"_When are you going to stop being a suck up and start being a sister?!" _

"I want to make things right."

The Professor let her speak.

"I've always wanted to work with you and everyone else who can get me to the top. I was so fixated on learning and experimenting and all these…" she swallowed the painfully large lump in her throat, "_damn_ meetings… I forgot where my priorities were."

"_Where were you, Blossom?" She could still remember the indignant undertone of her voice over the cell phone receiver. Buttercup was pissed, as expected, but Blossom could've sworn she heard the hurt echo from her words. "Buried under a pile of Professor's work isn't a good excuse anymore."_

"_I'm sorry, Buttercup."_

"_I'm sure you are."_

_She stood her sisters up so she could finish an assignment the Professor had given her._

"I'm grateful that you've taken the time to teach me all that you have. I'll never forget what this experience has taught me."

_Bubbles was sobbing onto her shoulder. Buttercup made an uncharacteristic run to the drug store—ice cream, chocolate, and tea—leaving Blossom to comfort their emotionally distressed sister._

"_I can't believe he was such a jerk!"_

_Blossom knew he was._

"_I thought he was different!"_

_Blossom knew he wasn't._

"_I'm so stupid."_

_Guilt hit Blossom like a truck._

"_I wish I knew how he was before I let him humiliate me like that."_

_Blossom was well aware the type of person Micah was. Was she going to tell Bubbles? Yes. But the Professor had an experiment to do at the Center and Blossom much preferred to go with him than to bother herself with Bubbles' love life._

_This will be a learning experience for her, Blossom told herself as she followed the Professor out the door hours before Bubbles was planning to leave on her date._

"But I think it's about time I stop being your apprentice… and start being a part of this family." It's time to start being a sister.

Teacher and student stared solemnly at one another.

The Professor placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded his sign of dismissal.

Blossom turned on her heel and walked out of the lab.

Father and daughter smiled joyously behind professional façades.

* * *

The infomercials weren't doing it for me anymore. I can only take so much antique glass unicorns before I lose my mind. After we kicked her brothers out of the kitchen and, subsequently, the apartment, Kat took a long swig of her Saturday beer and disappeared into her—_our_—room. I checked on her an hour ago and found her fast asleep in the closet, half-dressed. I decided to let her be until the morning.

Since my source of entertainment was gone, I had to amuse myself. I didn't particularly enjoy late night showings and all that was left were those damned infomercials. I left the TV on for sound and went into the kitchen.

Kat warned me about some of the stuff she keeps in a cabinet. It was her side-business's stock. All of the drugs that I try to keep my image away from was in a small safe above her stove. She sold regularly, which explains the nice area of town her apartment was in. The place itself wasn't much to brag about, but the neighborhood was one of the better ones. She told me to stay away from it and, funnily enough, insisted that if I don't bother it, it won't bother me.

I made sure to keep away from that side of the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. Kat had her days of the week beers on the bottom drawers and, again, warned me to not touch them. Apparently she spikes her own drinks with sleeping pills so she'd sleep through the night without scaring herself awake. So unless I didn't want to see the light until four in the afternoon, I should stick with the juice and soda she has up top.

Kat was a troubled girl. Her nightmares were the worst of the rest of her problems. Not only was she an alcoholic (she denies it; but if you drink a beer for breakfast, lunch and dinner, even if it's just one, then you have a problem) and in the closet, she used to have these nightmares that scared her into insomnia. It was recently that she was prescribed sleeping pills and she's slept like a baby ever since.

I'm not too worried about living with her. I may not have known her as long as I've known Darlene or even Mitch, but she's just as close. I've known about her issues for a while so it's not exactly like I'm walking into this apartment blindfolded.

I suppose what's getting me is the unfamiliarity of this place. I'm used to sleeping over at a friend's and going home the next morning, not calling that friend's home _my home_. All I've ever known was my house, the Professor, Blossom and Bubbles. It's not the new responsibilities that are now put in my hands, it's the fact I'm facing these responsibilities on my own.

A _tap-tap-tapping_ on the window knocked me out of my thoughts. Eyes narrowed, I quietly shut the refrigerator door and cautiously approached the window. Grabbing a hold of the thick curtains, I quickly reeled them back and froze.

Floating precariously outside Kat's third-story apartment was Boomer. And he had a note.

_We need to talk._

I read and reread his messily scrawled message and knitted my eyebrows together. After this morning, I'm sure he had a lot to talk to me about.

He turned the note over.

_I'll meet you downstairs._

I looked at him incredulously. The fact that he assumed I'd go with him showed that he hasn't changed as much as I thought. But I figured if he found me and is willingly—boringly—going to give me the information I need, then what the hell.

I gave him a firm nod and swung the curtains over the window, covering him from my view.

There was that pang in my chest again.

Entering our room, I saw Kat hadn't moved from the closet. With a sigh, I gathered her in my arms and carried her to her bed. I tucked her in, awkwardly patted her forehead and flew out of the apartment.

* * *

**Copyright © 2013 by scorpialin  
All rights reserved. No part of this document may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise, without prior written permissions of scorpialin. Copyright infringement not intended.**


End file.
